Randicon Lemon!
by Randiconwillalwaysrule22
Summary: Every chapter is a different way that Nomi and Randy have Lemon. PLEASE REVIEW! For I am the first to do so, and I really hope that others will follow this example, cause... SERIOUSLY! In progress. *smokebombs out* SMOKEBOMB!
1. A Vampire's lust

Randy knew something was wrong as soon as Nomi held himself back in training. Instead of the heavy and hard blows to the sides and all over his body, he got soft taps which didn't even leave a bruise. And always, Nomi left before Randy could talk to him. Before, he tried to talk to Nomi while he was meditating. Of course, that didn't work out. He was always ignored, and Nomi seemed tense around him. Like he was holding himself back from something... Randy liked Nomi's red hair, his once coal-black eyes. But they weren't black anymore. No, they were red. A deep red, churning with some emotion that Randy didn't know. Randy was determined to find out what Nomi was hiding. No. Matter. What.  
****In the Nomicon (basically in their minds.)****  
A bamboo pole came swinging at Randy's head, which he easily dodged to the side, knocking Nomi's feet out from under him. He 'oofed', falling flat on his butt. He jumped up, quickly making a jab at Randy's ribs. Randy ducked, kicking Nomi in his stomach while kicking Nomi's pole out from his hand. He held the end to Nomi's throat.

"I win." he said smugly.

"So you have. This should conclude our training session." Nomi said, making the poles disappear.

"Hey, uh, Nomi? Can I talk to you?" asked Randy nervously.

"Are you not doing that now?" Nomi asked, sarcasm clearly evident in his tone. "You clearly are doing so. And no, I do not wish to talk. I am going to meditate."

"Nomi, no! That's all you do nowadays! Wake up, train with me, which it's clearly not, eat, train again, meditate til you fall asleep. That's it! I want to know what's going on!" If Randy had that bamboo pole, he would have thrown it down in frustration.

"Well I have grown accustomed to this way of living, now this conversation is over."

Randy grasped Nomi's wrist, just before Nomi could exit."No! We need to talk! I miss the old ways; even the beatings!"

Nomi glared at Randy harshly, his wrist control that he had built heavily around the unknown feeling beginning to fall like one of McFist's robots when Randy got to them.

"Randy. Let. Go. Now." Nomi's red eyes began to glow slightly, Randy not quite seeing it yet.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong!" Randy's grip tightened, causing the glow to make itself known."N-Nomi, what's wrong with your eyes?..."

An evil laugh eminated from the humanized book, his wrist twisting until his hand was the one holding a tight grip on Randy's wrist. Randy's eyes widened as he finally realized what the unknown feeling was in Nomi's eyes: lust, which had been controlled by meditation. Oh, shit.

"Hey, uh, Nomi, let's, uh, go to a movie or, uh, something..." his voice trailed off as Nomi pulled the younger of the two to him, a very evil smile on his face.

"Here I thought that you wanted to know what was wrong with me." Nomi smirked, quickly catching Randy's other wrist in his hand, leaving him vulnrable.

"W-well, m-maybe at a-a movie? L-like, away from each other?" Randy struggled to free his wrists.

Nomi's grip conisderably tightened, and he leaned in close to Randy."Mmm... no."

The training room changed into a bedroom, changing from a room filled with weapons and mats, to a simple room with only a bed and no way out. Randy's eyes widened a bit more, and a bead of sweat rolled down the side of Randy's face. Before Randy could try to escape the situation, he was shoved against the wall, his wrists pinned above his head and a knee shoved between his legs. Against his will, he let out a whimper as the knee grinded against his cock.

"Maybe you should find out what's wrong with me firsthand..." Nomi's hand moved under Randy's shirt, exploring his chest."You know you would love to..."

"Nngh...N-no! I-I don't want to anymore!" Randy was desperatly trying to keep the moans inside, not letting Nomi see he's gotten to him.

Nomi frowned, then a sly grin crossed his face."Then maybe I should be more... convincing..."

If Randy's eyes became any bigger, they would surly have popped out of his head. Nomi used his free hand to force the young ninjas head up, revealing his neck. Randy struggled against his restraints, trying to kick the red-head. The knee was, in turn, shoved up further against his groin, causing him to release a squeal.

"Stop squirming." Nomi growled, making Randy face his eyes. The swirling of the red caused Randy to stop moving, mesmerized.

The boy smirked before bringing Randy's neck to his mouth. He grazed his fangs over the sensitive neck, causing the younger boy to shiver in anticipation. Nomi then bit down, releasing a special type of venom that quickly spread throughout Randy's body, shutting down the fighting, prideful, and resenting parts that Randy was currently using to try and fight Nomi with. Nomi pulled his fangs out, but he continued to lick and suck on the teens neck, causing him to moan as he slumped, his breath coming out in fast pants. The venom wasn't done, however. It quickly worked so that the lustful, wanting, and serving parts were activated. Randy had, in the meantime, moved his head over so that Nomi had more access to his neck, which Nomi gladly began to bite into, knowing that the venom had done its job. He pulled away after a few more nips, reluctantly, however, in order to cup Randy's chin in his hand, making him face the red-head. Baby-blue eyes stared up at him with innocence.

"Are you ready to behave now?" Nomi asked, leaning in close to the teen.

"Y-yes...master." Randy said, while nodding.

"That's a good mate." Nomi whispered suductivly before pressing his lips against Randy's in a passionate kiss.

His hands moved down to Randy's hips, allowing Randy's arms to drop down onto his shoulders and bury his hands into his scarlet hair. Nomi slid his tongue along Randy's botttom lip, asking for an entrance in which he knew that he was going to get. Randy, as foretold, allowed him the entrance, allowing Nomi's tongue to get the entrance which his master so deeply wanted. The red-head quickly gained dominence before he explored the wet cavern. Nomi, not caring of the well being of Randy's clothes, they were in their minds, after all, not in real life, so he tore them off. The articals fluttered to the floor, leaving Randy bare from head to toe. At this realization, he blushed darkly. Nomi was too busy running his hands over Randy's stomach, arms, and back to notice. He was ravishing in Randy's pale skin, as if he was not going to see Randy like this again. His hands finally rested on Randy's ass, causing Randy to moan. Randy tugged at the hoodie Nomi was wearing, a silent plea for it to be taken off. Nomi took a hand, which he didn't want to do, and ripped off his jacket and shirt, his pants and boxars having a similar fate as the tattered clothing fell away. Randy's hands moved over Nomi's chest and back, thouroghly enjoying this.  
Nomi tugged Randy over to the bed, where he sat on the end, pulling the teen onto his lap, a surprised 'Eep!' coming from said boy. The purple-haired boy wrapped his legs around Nomi's waist, his arms around his shoulders. Nomi pressed Randy flush against him, the kiss becoming even more passionate. Nomi felt himself become completly hard, what with Randy being completely naked, in his lap, with nothing to stop him but Randy himself, and his venom had made sure that that was not an option. Randy could sense this, and he inwardly smirked. He broke away just for a second before latching himself onto Nomi's bottom lip, sucking, biting, and making Nomi mad with desire. Quickly, the red-haired boy flipped the two of them, Randy being on bottom, his hold on the lip gone. Instead he clutched Nomi's shoulders in surprise, Nomi surprising him further by attacking his already-abused lips. He ground their hips together, causing Randy to moan inside Nomi's mouth, his skin flushed a pink color. His purple hair was plastered to his brow, and his eyes were closed to the world as he felt wave after wave of pleasure.  
An idea popped into his mind, and his hand snaked down to Nomi's length, taking it into his hand. He began to stroke Nomi, who growled, moving his lips down to Randy's neck and placing more love bites along with hickies. He moved over to Randy's shoulders and began to mark those as well. He needed to remember that when he was done here, he needed to mark Randy in real life. Said purple-haired boy was currently moving his thumb over the head, which he found was one of Nomi's few soft spots. Nomi couldn't take it anymore, and he smacked Randy's hand away.  
He positioned himself at Randy's entrance, enjoying the wonderful red that Randy's cheeks were now. Randy buried himself into Nom's shoulder before nodding. Nomi smiled before thrusting into Randy's tight hole, moaning. Randy let out a whine,and tears streamed out of his eyes. Nomi silently rubbed Randy's back, seeing as how Randy's head was buried in Nomi's shoulder. After a bit, Randy nodded again, and Nomi pulled himself out a bit before thrusting into Randy slowly, allowing him to adjust.

"G-go faster, Master."

"If that's what you want." Nomi replied in a soothing tone.

His thrusts became faster and harder, and a thin sheen of sweat covered the two boys. Randy's nails dug into Nomi's back, creating half-moon creasents. Randy screamed when Nomi's member brushed against his prostate, causing Nomi to aim for that one spot every time. Randy's breath came out in fast pants, his legs firmly wrapped around Nomi's waist. Nomi moved, placing Randy on his lap and thrusting into him upwards. Randy moaned, and Nomi pressed his lips against Randy's harshly, his tongue easily slipping by Randy's lips. Randy's hands moved up to Nomi's hair, accidentally pulling it. Nomi growled, pressing back harder as he thrusted harder and faster, pounding into Randy. Randy smiled inwardly, pulling a bit harder on the red hair. This time Nomi moaned, taking Randy and pressing him against the wall, using one hand to pump Randy while he thrusted. A knot formed in the boys stomachs, causing Randy to whine and Nomi to growl and bite down on Randy's tongue a bit. The knot grew tighter, and Randy's nails dug deeper into Nomi's back.

"Ngh...I-I'm gonna... ugh...come..." Randy got out.

"Cum for me." Nomi whispered into Randy's ear, nibbling on the earlobe.

Randy let out a shudder before cumming, crying out,'Nomi!'. Nomi was thrown over the edge, cumming into Randy, pulling himself out when he was done. He and Randy collasped onto the bed, Nomi covering them with a blanket. Randy let out a weak squeal as he was dragged by his waist to Nomi's chest, Nomi wrapping his arms around Randy.

"We should probably shloomp out." Randy whispered, relaxing in Nomi's arms.

"Shloomp?" Nomi asked. Oh, that's right, Nomi didn't know that Randy called it shloomping.

"It's where we go back to our bodies."

"Mmm." Nomi said, nuzzling into Randy's hair. "In a minute."

"Okay." Randy closed his eyes, enjoying this.

They were like that for a while, just enjoying this.  
*****In real life*****  
Randy blinked his eyes open, surpised to find that he was in Nomi's arms, just like in their minds. It seems that ever since Nomi turned human, he didn't jump about two feet when he shloomped out. He blushed darkly when he saw that Nomi was watching him with those red eyes.

"H-hey." He said meekly, just a little embarassed.

Nomi smiled, nuzzling into Randy's hair again."Hello, mate."

"Mate?" Randy squeaked out, looking like a cherry about now.

"Mmmm... you're my mate now."

"H-how?"

"From what we did earlier." Nomi suddenly turned serious, pushing Randy into a sitting position on his lap.

Randy stiffened."Wh-what are you doing?"

"Something I needed to do earlier." was all Nomi said.

Nomi tugged down Randy's shirt from his shoulder a bit, revealing the pale and smooth skin. He smiled a toothy grin before leaning in and biting down onto Randy's shoulder. Randy let out a scream, almost jumping out of Nomi's lap. Nomi held him down, placing bite marks all over Randy's shoulders. When he finally let Randy go, Randy jumped out of his lap, covering the now bleeding shoulders while getting away from Nomi, who wore an amused grin.

"What the hell were you doing?!" Randy cried out.

"Marking you." Nomi said with a certain aloofness.

"Why were you marking me?" Randy tried to back away when Nomi started walking toward him, but the wall prevented him from doing so. Nomi placed a hand on Randys arm, drawing him nearer to the red-head.

"Because others," he growled into Randy's ear,"will try to take you from me. So I had to make you mine by marking you."

Randy became a darker color as Nomi leaned in and planted a kiss on Randy's lips. He relaxed soon after, unable to remain uneasy of Nomi. Nomi smiled into the kiss, his arms pulling Randy closer to him, causing Randy to gasp, allowing Nomi to slip his tongue past Randy's usually tight lips.

"Maybe we should have a little fun." Nomi said coyly, smirking.

"W-what?! N-now?!" Randy squealed.

"Mmmmm, yes." Nomi said, managing to get Randy against the wall again, nuzzling into Randy's neck. Randy tried to push against Nomi, but he wouldn't budge.

Randy gave in when Nomi bit a particular place on his neck."Mngh, FINE! But Howard might come over some time."

"Not a problem." Nomi grinned, before pressing his lips to Randy's again.

And that was the second time they had LEMON!

A/N: Oh my ninja, I got this done while the internet was down at my house, so I apologize for not getting to this sooner! Anyway, I present to you, the FIRST RANDICON LEMON! We really need more fanfics in this fandom. See ya later, haters! SMOKEBOMB!*disappears*


	2. Drunken Nights

A/N: I was listening to 'Airplanes' as I wrote this, and it was really a new expirience. Anyway, sorry if all these lemons sound the same. But seriously, is there any other way that I know? Mmmm, nope! Sorry guys, here you go! Top!Randy, Bottom!Nomi!

Nomi slept soundly, soft pillow under his head, blankets scrunched up around him. He had gotten tired of waiting for Randy to come back home over half an hour ago, the clock having rang midnight. Randy had gone to a party with a bunch of rowdy people, along with Wienerman. That could more than likely mean bad luck, Nomi had even said no because of it. But Randy had been persistant, bugging Nomi about it every 15 seconds, it seemed. The red-head had amazingly held out for three days with this persistance, but he failed on the fourth day when Randy had began to poke him at 3 in the morning. He had almost sprained the young ninja's wrist, and he would have, too, had he not have been needed so desperatly. Tired, grouchy, and more than a little bit ready to break something, Nomi had finally caved.  
"If you wake me at 3 in the morning again," he had said," you will not live to see the next day. Now leave me alone."  
With those words he had turned and fallen back asleep. Of course, Randy had been more than a little excited, and he had left at 8, almost an hour after the party had began, because of nerves. He had been gone for 4 _hours_ now! What could he possibly be doing? Nomi had stayed in the living room, reading. When he finished his book, and Randy still hadn't returned, it had been 12, and he had turned in. He had been sleeping soundly for a half hour before he subconsiously heard a car horn. Blearily, he opened his eyes and listened.

"Someone's in trrroouuuubbbbllleeeee!" someone hollered. Wienerman.

"I'm not in trouble! Nomi even said I could go! He'd understand!" Randy.

"Yeah, your boyfriend will completely understand why you've been gone." A girl, whom Nomi didn't know.

"Shut up, Jane! He's not my boyfriend!" Randy again. Nomi heard a slap.

"Go and make sure he doesn't walk right for a week!" the Jane girl.

"We don't do that!" Nomi was positive Randy was blushing.

"Suuurreee you don't." Wienerman and Jane, in usion.

"Just get out of here!" A car horn echoed throughout the night, and then the screech of tires told Nomi that the people had gone.

Nomi blushed, unable to hide it anymore. Randy, liked him? Did he want to do that to Nomi? The boy blushed harder at the thought of Randy doing those sinful things that the girl and Wienerman had said Randy was going to do to him. It was, in truth, a fact that he had grown feelings for Randy. A few months had passed since he had discovered this, and he made sure that his feelings for Randy had been hidden. What would he do if he found out? He wanted to know, but then again, he was scared of what it would be. So he had ignored Randy as best as he could, trying to hide the blush that always seemed ready to creep up on the humanized book.'Curse this blush.' he had thought on more than one occasion. The bedroom door opening snapped him out of his thoughts, and his coal-black eyes followed the shadowed figure. He heard a small giggle, a couple of thunks, which must have been Randy's shoes, and the fluttering of heavy cloth, which must have been Randy's jacket. Creaking made his eyes flicker to the ladder, and he moved so that his elbows held him up, allowing him to see a certain purple-haired teen. Said boy had a small smile on his face, and he crawled over to the red-head.

"Heeeyyy, Nomi!" he said, grinning when he saw the boy awake.

"Randy, where have you-" Nomi's eyes widened when he found Randy's lips on his, a hand behind his head and another wrapped around the lifted part of Nomi's body.

He was tense, and he pushed Randy away roughly."Wh-what were you doing?!"

"Mmm... I think I was kissing you." Randy said, crawling closer to him.

"Why!?" Nomi squeaked, crawling backwards until his back hit the wall.

"Because I like you, 'nd I know you like me." Randy stated, his small smile turning into a smirk when he saw Nomi's blush.

"H-how did you know?"

"Because you're always sleeping in my bed, you don't yell at me as much, and it took longer than normal for you to process the fact that it was me who was kissing you." Randy giggled a bit, smiling when he saw Nomi blushing a dark red. "You should have known I had feelings for you. It was so clear to see, in fact, other people knew before I did! And it was hard not to touch you," Randy was close now, his eyes half-mast,"To kiss you, to TAKE you. When others looked like they were trying to take you from me, I had to hold myself back from just grabbing you and locking you in my room with bars over the window."

Nomi smiled a bit at the last part, almost picturing it. Really, how had he not seen that? He was 800 years old, for goodness sakes!

"I was amazed when I hid it for over a month now, but you know, things don't last forever. And I know that... that I'll have to... let you go, later, but I still have now, don't I? I can love you, I can try to be with you, and it would or wouldn't matter. I would still have to let you go, but I don't want to." At this point, Randy was nose to nose with Nomi."I would give you anything just to be with you for now, even if I have to let you go later. But if there was a way..."

Randy had tears in his eyes, and he stared at his lap, head down. A tear dropped down, and Nomi felt something inside him snap. All that Randy had said was true, he knew it. He could tell who was lying, and who was not. He knew that Randy wasn't lying. He wanted to be with Randy, no matter how long. He took Randy's head in his hands, making him face him. Randy sniffled, but froze when Nomi pressed his lips to his. Randy wrapped his arms around Nomi, closing his eyes and pressing back harder. Nomi pulled back.

"I love you, Randy."

"I love you, too, Nomi." Randy said, bringing Nomi closer to him.

Randy nuzzled Nomi's hair, not planning on letting him go anytime soon. Nomi moved so that their lips touched again, his arms wrapped around Randy's shoulders. Randy moved so that Nomi lay on his back, straddeling his hips. He paused, looking down at the red-head.

"Ngh, what are you waiting for, Randy?" Nomi whined.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Randy asked, looking uncertain.

"Randy, I am positive I want to do this." Nomi said, nuzzling into Randy's neck.

"I just wanna make sure you don't want to do something you might regret later." Randy bit back the moan from when he felt Nomi nuzzle into him.

"Funny, I should ask you that same question." Nomi said, rolling his eyes.

"Alright, just checking." Randy said, moving so that their lips were pressed together.

He ran his tongue along Nomi's bottom lip, asking for his permission. Nomi allowed the entrance, Randy's tongue sliding into his mouth. Nomi moaned, and Randy tugged the pajama pants that Nomi wore down, tossing them elsewhere. They only broke apart to get rid of their shirts, which ended up hanging over the bar that made sure the boys didn't fall in their sleep. Nomi's hands buried themselves into Randy's hair, his legs wrapping around Randy's waist. Nomi moved one of his hands so that he could tug down Randy's pants. Randy grinded his cock against Nomi's, causing both of the boys to moan. Randy moved away, causing Nomi to whine. The purple-haired teen tugged down Nomi's boxars, revealing his hard cock. Nomi blushed, then moaned as Randy took him into his mouth. He grasped the sheets, clutching them so hard that his knuckles turned white. Randy licked up and down Nomi's shaft, teasing the head for a bit. Nomi groaned, a small knot forming in his stomach. Randy licked and sucked on the hard member, causing Nomi to cum into Randy's mouth after just a few minutes, in which Randy swallowed. The red-head panted, a thin sheen of sweat covering his entire body.

"W-what wa-was that?" Nomi got out.

"A blow job." replied Randy, who crawled back up to face Nomi."But we're not done yet."

Nomi swallowed, he did not think that there would be more! What else could Randy do that caused as much pleasure as what he just did? Randy tapped three fingers against Nomi's mouth.

"Suck." he ordered. Confused, Nomi did as told, sucking the fingers and ensuring that the fingers were coated in a good amount of saliva. "Get on your hands and knees." ordered Randy, taking his fingers back.

Nomi did as he was told. Randy placed a digit at Nomi's entrance, then pushed it in. A gasp eminated from Nomi, and his wall closed around Randy's finger.

"Relax, and it won't hurt as much." Randy said, waiting.

Nomi nodded, trying to relax. He just didn't like the feeling of something inside him. After a bit, the walls relaxed, and Randy added a second finger. Nomi whined while Randy's fingers searched for the bundle of nerves that would make him scream. Of pleasure, of course. When he found it, Nomi screamed, as promised. Nomi's body was slick with sweat from the last epidemic. Randy smiled, marking that spot in his mind. A third finger was inserted, and Randy felt the walls close in again.

"Relax." he whispered. He didn't like seeing Nomi in pain.

Nomi took deep breaths, then after a few minutes, the walls relaxed again. Randy pumped the fingers a few times before he removed his fingers. He flipped Nomi onto his back, kissing him deeply as he positoned his cock at Nomi's entrance. His fingers brushed lightly against Nomi's thigh, along his leg and back up again. Nomi shivered at this new feeling; it was soft, like feathers, and it sort of tickled. Randy, still kissing the red-head, thrusted into him. Said red-head cried out in pain, tears filling his eyes as he pulled away sharply. Randy whispered comforting words to Nomi, wiping away his tears. Now he knew why Randy did that; to prepair him, to get him to relax a bit more so it wouldn't hurt as much. Randy peppered kisses all over the books' face, brushing hair away here and there. After a while, Nomi nodded, his breath almost normal. Randy pulled out of Nomi, then thrusted in again. A dull throb eminated everywhere in Nomi's body, but the pleasure overroad the pain. Randy bit down on Nomi's shoulder, drawing some blood. Nomi hissed, and bit down on his lip as he felt Randy's tongue slide along the ridges of the bite mark. Randy drew some of the pain that lingered away by pressing hot kisses along the curve of Nomi's neck, brushing his fingers along Nomi's skin wherever he could reach, and just some sweet guestures that assured the red-head that this wasn't a one-night stand, despite the fact that Randy might not remember some of what happened the next morning. Nomi's nails (his hands had moved to Randy's shoulders) dug into his skin, his breath coming out in fast pants. Randy's thrusts had become faster, as well as harder. Randy pressed his lips feverently to Nomi's as he took Nomi's member into his hand, stroking him as he thrusted. Nomi moaned, and Randy slid his tongue inside Nomi's mouth. Nomi's legs wrapped around the purple-haired teens waist, and Randy had to dip in order to keep Nomi on the bed (hehe). A knot was slowly forming in the bottom of Nomi's stomach, and he whined at the slight pain. A sudden burst of pleasure had Nomi seeing stars and screaming,"RANDY!". Randy aimed for that spot again and again. With every thrust, Randy and Nomi were brought closer to climaxing. Randy began to feel the knot now, tightning with every thrust.  
"Ngh... Randy..." Nomi tried to get out.  
"I know..." Randy said, brushing his lips against Nomi's neck. Nomi let out a whine, causing Randy to kiss Nomi deeply.  
Randy's thrusts yet again grew harder and faster, his own breath coming out in fast pants. Both the boys were covered in sweat, the moans unmistakably able to tell anyone who listened what they were doing. Nomi couldn't hold back anymore, and he came, his semen covering his stomach and chest. Randy came soon after Nomi, filling Nomi with his seed before he pulled out. Not caring for the semen or the sweat, Randy brought Nomi closer to him, kissing him on the forehead. If Nomi could have been any redder, he would have been a tomato.(a cute one at that!)

"I love you, Nomi." Randy whispered into Nomi's ear.

"I love you too, Randy." Nomi nuzzled into Randy's chest."I can try to see if there's something to do, so I can stay."

Randy looked surprised."Really?"

"Yeah. There's only one I know of, at the moment. But someone has to be willing to be near death for it."

Randy thought for a moment. There was only one person whom he knew was near death, her heart failing slowly. She wasn't expected to live by the end of the month, and she wanted to live; she had told him. She had looked him in the eye and whispered for him to find a way for her to live. She was the one who had cried over and over again when he walked into the room that she didn't want to die, that she wanted to live and see the next sunrise and sunset. She wanted to see the stars, maybe see her favorite aqua marine life. She wanted to fly and see the sharks that lived in the ocean. If he did this, if what Nomi said was true, then she could live, training the next generations of ninjas. His grip on Nomi tightened as he tried to prevent the tears to fall. He was going to loose her, but he could still see her. She could live, and Nomi could be with him. But she would be turned immortal, watching her friends and family age and die. Could she handle it? She had said anything. If he lost her, he would gain his new love. He didn't want to loose both, if something went wrong and killed them both. But what choice did he have? She was a nice girl, attractive to some who chose to look beyond her looks. The girl had long hair, which was the soft color of black. Natural highlights made the black hair laced with brown, and her blue eyes had a ring of rust color around the pupils. She wore glasses, one of the screws replaced with some sort of glue. She was thin from not eating, and her fingers were long, as well as her arms and legs. She was a perfect canadate, and he told Nomi this.

"What is her name?" Nomi asked, his voice tight. He was almost ready to cry too, it seemed.

"Jay. Her real name is Jazmine, but she prefers Jay."

"She told you to do anything you could to save her?"

Randy nodded.

"Can we go see her tomorrow, Randy?"

"Yes, Nomi." He kissed Nomi on the head. "Yes we can."

A/N: Okay, I put myself in, but shush! I really wanted to do this! Besides, what story would it be if Nomi couldn't stay? Anyway, I have an idea. Randicon M-preg series. who wants this? Nomi being the one preggers, but hey! I like short Nomi. Anyway, if I get over 50 reviews, I will do the series. Deal? Deal. Bye, Haters and Lovers! SMOKEBOMB! *disappears*


	3. The Dare and the Dress

A/N: Oh, my ninja! I reeeaaalllyyy need a massage right now. Anyway, third story. Maybe 5 chapters, then it's done? Mabey. It depends on how I want it to be. Oh well!

Randy Cunningham was _not _in a very good mood right now. He had accepted a dare from Nomi, who claimed that he could even teach a lame-brained boy like Howard the Ninja Air Fist within an hour. Not like... he said that... of course. But nevertheless, Randy accepted the dare; if Nomi won the dare, _he _got to tell _Randy _what to do the _entire high school years._ If _Randy _won, _he _would get to tell _Nomi _to do whatever Randy's little, not-so-pure heart persued. Originally, Randy was going to just make Nomi his servant. Ya know, clean his room, wear an embarrassing outfit to school, etc. Weelll, it didn't turn out that way. When Randy passed out in the Nomicon, Nomi smirked and used a cheat to teach Howard how to do a weak, but still powerful, Ninja Air Fist. So when Randy woke up a few minutes later..._  
_

"_What?!_ No, that's not possible. You _can't have possibly taught **Howard **_how to do the Ninja Air Fist in _15 _minutes!" Okay, so Randy was in complete denial.

Nomi merely smirked again. "Actually, I did, so you lose, so you have to do _whatever _I say during your high school years!"

Randy groaned, then jabbed a finger at Howard."This is _all your fault, Howard!_"

"What did I do?" Howard asked, putting on an innocent face.

"You must have cheated, somehow, I _know _you did!"

Before Nomi could answer, the phone rang, jolting the three teens out of their trances. Randy went and picked up the phone, holding it away from his ear as Howards sister, Heidi, called, demanding to speak to Howard.

"Mom wants you home, _now!_" she hissed venemously.

"Whatever it is, I didn't do it." stated Howard calmly.

"So you didn't take my piggy bank, take Mom's credit card, destroy something that was someone elses..." Heidi listed on and on about some things Howard did earlier, which Howard hadn't fessed up to.

"I'm coming home! Just shut up!" Howard rolled his eyes.

"See you home, _bro._" Heidi hung up.

Howard shivered as he placed the phone back in its cradle; Heidi really _could _be scary when she wanted to. He groaned as he (not really) sneakily took some chocolate bars from the little bowl Randy kept in his room.

"I gotta go. Heidi ratted me out to Mom, so now I'm in trouble."

Randy smirked."That's what you get when you do things that _aren't _good."

Randy didn't hear Nomi mutter,"Oh, _you will _be doing something of that sort _very shortly._"

Howard took his pack and headed downstairs. Nomi pretended to go grab an apple from the kitchen, following Wienerman to the front door. Howard looked behind Nomi, making sure Randy wasn't there before he spoke to Nomi.

"Dude, go easy on him."

"I will make no promises on this."

Howard wrinkled his nose. "You really are a perv on the inside."

"Somewhat." Nomi grinned, closing the door in Howard's face.

Nomi smirked, making sure that the package that he had placed behind the couch was still there, grabbing it and climbing the stairs. It was something Nomi had made a few days ago, already plotting on the dare and his win. It was times like this that his evil side made a small surface. He opened the door to find Randy pouting, still upset at having lost to a, in this case, _a stupid, worthless book._ Of course, Nomi knew Randy still loved him. He even teased Randy by kissing his neck and disappearing very quickly. The expirence always left Randy flustered and slightly upset, not sure if it was his imagination or real life, or maybe a prank Howard had planned.

"Put this on." Nomi tossed the box to Randy, who caught it without looking. _He's getting good, _Nomi thought.

"What _is _it?" Randy growled, examining it.

"Nothing of your concern, _yet._" Nomi muttered the last part under his breath. "Go put it on."

Randy groaned, going to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. As he pulled out the fabric that was in the box, he sucked in a sharp breath, his brows furrowing before he shook his head wildly.

"Ain't no way in _HELL _am I wearing _this!_" Randy shouted at the top of his lungs. He jumped when Nomi's voice came from the outside of the door.

"You have to, you gave me your word before I taught Wienerman that you would do what I told you if you lost. And you lost. Now put it on."

Nomi's voice got slightly creepy at the end of the sentance, and Randy shivered. He made sure something of Nomi was on the door as he smacked it; _harshly._ A satisfying yelp came from the other side, causing Randy to laugh. He quickly slipped on the articals that Nomi had made, somehow (not very mysteriously) getting Randy's measurments right. It was a dress, which was eight inches above his knees. Black tights were underneath that, ensuing him _some _modesty. Red boots were on his feet, and he couldn't help but admit that they were very comfortable. Gloves resided on his fingers that went up to mid-upper arm. A bow was tied in the back of the, ahem, 'scarf'. Randy gritted his teeth. _He was so going to kill Nomi._

"Well, you look... ruffled." Nomi smirked, his eyes raking over Randy's dressed up form.

"Shut up, you stupid book."

"You have to call me Nomi-senpai from now on."

"I swear, I will _kill _you first chance I get!" hissed Randy. Nomi raised a brow, and Randy rolled his eyes. "_Nomi-senpai."_

"Come watch this movie with me." Nomi tried _very _hard not to laugh at Randy's darkened gaze. _This should be fun._

As soon as Randy sat down, he was dragged onto Nomi's lap, causing him to stiffen. He stiffened even further as Nomi rested his head on Randy's shoulder, and was it just him, or was Nomi _purposly_ trying to turn him on? 'Dammit, he isn't _trying to._ The damn bastard _knows _he is.' Randy thought. Nomi inwardly smirked as he wrapped one arm around Randy's waist, using his other hand to brush his fingers along Randy's thinly-clad thigh; he felt Randy stiffen impossibly further under him.

"You know, Randy," he purred into the teen's ear,"that I have grown rather fond of you," here Nomi nuzzled the soft spot on Randy's neck, causing him to close his eyes and hold in a moan, "and I would rather that I... how do you say it?..._take you _rather than sit here and watch people flirt with you."

'Shit, shit, shit!' Randy thought, trying to hold back his moans as Nomi's hands moved further up the short dress. If Nomi's hands went even further up, he would feel how hard Randy was. A deep blush crossed Randy's face as he felt Nomi himself have a hard-on.

"So why don't we _have a little fun?_" That was it, Randy couldn't take it anymore; he _moaned._

The touches and skitterings of Nomi's fingers, the huskiness of his voice, the way he was touching Randy had him moaning before he could stop himself. Nomi smirked as he used the tip of his tongue to trace along the crook of Randy's neck, causing the purple-haired teen to shiver, wheather of anticipation, pleasure, or both, Nomi didn't know. Slowly, as he bit Randy lightly and licked and sucked on his neck, Nomi started to take off the bow that Randy had around his neck. As the cloth fluttered to the ground, next to the coffee table that lay in front of the boys, Nomi moved Randy from his lap, placing him on his back onto the couch, straddling his hips. Now Nomi could see the vibrant red that was on Randy's cheeks and on the tips of his ears.

Nomi leaned down and kissed Randy passionatly as he removed the red boots, tossing them elsewhere. Nomi pulled back, satisfied to see that Randy was out of breath, and if he hadn't been blushing then, he would have been blushing now. Just to make Randy even more flustered, Nomi took one of Randy's hands, using his teeth to pull off the glove. He did the same with the other hand, fully enjoying the wiggling underneath him. The gloves were tossed carlessly onto the coffee table, Nomi's hands skittered down Randy's legs, taking the ends of the tights and giving a sharp tug, causing them to move down before catching onto Nomi himself. Nomi moved, allowing the tights to become drapped over the arm of the couch.

'_Is Nomi always a perv like this? Or is it just now?_' Randy thought as the buttons on the back of the dress were undone.'_Hell, I didn't know he even _had _the thought of doing this. Is the Sorcerer behind this?_'

Nomi kissed Randy again, who somewhat partook of the activity. The dress was pulled over Randy's head, forcing the two apart. Nomi, finally done with undressing Randy, took off his sweater and turtleneck, his shoes kicked off and pants tugged off. Nomi was just in his boxers now, causing Randy to squirm a bit more. Nomi smiled a bit, his hands exploring everywhere he could reach. Randy moaned as Nomi's hands brushed against his nipples, causing Nomi to smirk down at the teen. His toy was _such _fun, it was going to be hard to stay away, to not play with it.

"You like this?" Nomi asked in his husky voice, his fingers brushing against the two pink buds again.

"Y-Yes, N-Nomi-Senp-pai," Randy got out, his breath coming out heavily, his blue eyes _very _glazed over.

Nomi smirked evilly as he toyed with the buds, causing them to harden. Randy moaned, his eyes half-mast. He _needed _Nomi to take him, not _wanted, needed._ Randy wanted him inside of him, _now._ His hormones refused to let him say this, however, as Nomi brushed his lips down Randy's chest, and back up again, across his shoulders before returning back to Randy's lips. Randy closed his eyes, pressing back hesiantly, at first, and parting his lips in a small gasp as Nomi nipped at his bottom lip. Instantly, Nomi's tongue was exploring Randy's wet cavern, causing him to moan as his hands slid around Nomi's neck, pulling him flush against the boy below him, Randy's hands burying themselves in Nomi's scarlet hair.

Nomi grinded their hips together, causing Randy to moan louder. Randy let out a small whine as he asked with his body for Nomi to take him, _now._ Nomi smirked as he realized how impationt his little toy was. He moved Randy's legs so that they were positioned around Nomi, his hand resting comfortably on one of Randy's thighs. He froze, but only for a moment. On one hand, if he didn't make sure that Randy was _prepaired _when he took him, his toy would be possibly hurt, but would get what he was begging for now. On the other hand, if he _did, _his little toy would become impationt, and possibly get out of the mood, Nomi's work all for not. Nomi decided to go with the first one, seems as how he could barely contain himself at the moment, and the fact that Randy's hand was getting lower and closer to his erection.

"Prepair yourself." Nomi said, as he alined himself with Randy's entrance.

Randy relaxed, just a bit, his hand going back up to wrap around Nomi's neck. He nodded quickly, looking up at Nomi with lustly eyes. Bending to press their lips together, Nomi thrusted into Randy, going deeper and deeper into Randy until he was fully in him. The purple-haired teen's scream was muffled by Nomi's lips, his hands and arms considerably tightning. Nomi wanted to moan; Randy was so tight and warm, he just felt _so good._ It took everything in Nomi's power to wait for Randy to adjust, before he nodded again, a little bit sharply.

The pain was ebbing away into a small pleasure, but Randy knew he was going to be _very _sore in the morning, or evening, or _whatever._ His brain refused to let him think about those things as he forced himself to relax, trying to soften or dull away the pain. As most of the pain went away, Randy nodded, still a bit sore. Nomi pulled back, leaving the head in Randy as he thrusted in again, moaning as he pulled away from Randy's lips for only a moment. He started out on a steady, slow pace, trying his best to make sure, in this small amount, that he wouldn't put Randy out of commission for long.

His need grew a bit more, however, the longer that he went with the slow pace, and he fastened it just a bit, which took care of the need, _for now. _Randy moaned loudly as Nomi's member hit the small knot of nerves, the waves of pleasure from before seeming small in compairison to the wave that washed over him then. Nomi began to hit that spot over and over, seeing the positive result that came from before.

Nomi moved his lips back to Randy's neck, licking and sucking, causing hickies to appear. Nomi inwardly smirked at the thought of Randy wearing a turtleneck, trying to hide his marks made by him. Wasn't it Tuesday today? Maybe Nomi could tell Randy that he couldn't cover the marks, heh, he'd think he was being punished for having this pleasure.

Randy's thoughts of killing Nomi reappeared as he marked Randy while he thrusted. He was going to have to cover those while he went to school. Nomi probably thought of that too, which is why he- oh, _hell __no, _Randy was covering them, ordered to not do so or not. He was covering them. The next wave of pleasure cut off his thoughts, instead forcing him to moan loudly. He felt something in the pit of his stomach, coiling like a spring, before it would bounce up by the sheer force of it.

Nomi could tell that Randy was getting close, him being a virgin while being met with this much pleasure. Well, a used-to-be-virgin. Nomi had been heartily glad to find out that it was _him _that took Randy's virginity, not somebody who might have broken his heart shortly after by dumping him for someone better physically than Randy. Nomi grimaced inwardly at the thought of leaving Randy, who was nice, brave, pure, sweet and caring. Nomi didn't want to leave him, so he was going to find a way where he could stay here, grow with Randy, keep him.

Randy moaned again, snapping Nomi back to reality.

"N-Nomi-Se-sen-p-pai...ngh...I-I'm gonna cum..." Randy's voice cracked near the end, causing Nomi to smirk as he leaned down a bit while he kept one of his hands on Randy's thigh, using his other to cup Randy's cheek.

"Maybe I can help," Nomi said, his free hand moving down to Randy's member and beginning to stroke it.

Randy moaned louder, the coil tightning. A thin sheen of sweat covered the boys now, Randy probably more so than Nomi. Teasing Randy, Nomi rubbed his thumb over the head, his fingers grasping the shaft in a desiringly madning soft grasp, causing Randy to let out a small gasp. The two boys' breaths came out in pants, Nomi more so as he was the one moving more. Now Nomi felt the madning coil, which cause a pleasurable and painful grip in the pit of the two boys' stomachs.

Randy came first, screaming horsly before he fell limp under Nomi. Nomi came after Randy, pulling himself out after he finished cumming. Collapsing next to the weak purple-haired teen, Nomi dragged him on top of the red-head, nuzzling himself into the purple hair. Was it just him, or did Randy's hair smell like strawberries?

"I love you, Randy," Nomi murmered, one of his hands resting on Randy's back while the other curled softly around purple locks of hair.

"Love you too, Nomi..." Randy's voice trailed off, and Nomi found he had fallen asleep.

Chucklig softly so as to not awaken Randy, Nomi pulled a blanket onto them before he allowed himself to fall asleep, too.

A/N: Geeze, 2,852 words. Officially my longest! Oh well, send me in ideas, guys, cause my brain's almost out of them! And review, cause I know you were here reading it.


	4. Drunken Nights, Part 2

**A/N: Okay, so I decided to continue the story of Jay, Randy and Nomi. I thought it would be fun, and not always lemon. Hehe, this should be fun. I know I had fun when I typed it. XD Anyway, enjoy. AND COMMENT! I cannot stress this enough. I _know you were here, it tells meeee!_**

The hospital was a dreary/fun place, for different ages. Many came and went through the huge double doors, visiting family members or friends. A stench of bleach and medical supplies, very much overcoming the scent of the flowers in the courtyard nearby. The fountain that stood in the middle added more fun/gloom to the hospital. It was of a woman, who was holding her childs face as tears streamed down their faces as a wound was in the mothers stomach. The tears was where the water trickled from.

Nomi clung to Randy's hand as they passed through the large halls, passing by needles, syringes, and nurses hurrying by with notebooks or clipboards. A nurse at the front desk smiled at Randy, noticing him from many, many times before.

"Hello, Randy! Who's this?" she guestured to Nomi, waggling her eyebrows.

Randy rolled his eyes,"Michelle, Nomi, Nomi, Michelle. Nomi is my boyfriend."

Nomi blushed deeply at the word 'boyfriend'. Randy had kept his word after that night, a few weeks ago, that they would be together. That he loved him. It was honestly cute. Michelle was a woman of about thirty-five, with short, blue-ish hair, and green eyes that seemed to sparkle anytime. She was of slim build, like a small bird. Her mood certainly was like one.

Michelle beamed,"I assume that you're here to see Jay? It's been a while that you've seen her."

"Yeah. I've told Nomi about her, and he wanted to see her."

"I honestly thought you and Jay had a thing going on! But, sadly, not. The girls will be disapointed in you. Aaannndd then they'll get over it because you're dating this cute piece of work!"

Michelle went to touch Nomi, but Randy said,"Hands off, Michelle. He's mine."

Michelle pouted, retracting her hand. "Fine. You know what to do! See you some other time, then."

Randy, laughing, walked away, still holding Nomi's hand as he walked to a sign-in sheet. Nomi saw that Randy's name appeared at least several times this week.

'So _that's _where he's been going all this time.' Nomi thought.

Randy signed his and Nomi's name in the longer box, the time and date in the smaller one. Putting down the pen, Randy smiled at Nomi as he squeezed his hand.

"You ready to see her?"

"Am I mentally? _Probably _not. Physically? Yes. Maybe." Nomi stammered.

Randy laughed, leading him down a hall that looked like all the others; white tiles, wallpaper a greenish color, and a few decorations that were hoisted on the wall in order to try and brighten the hall. It's more like the walk of doom, if you ask many.

"You are adorable when you're nervous." fake-gushed Randy.

"Don't you _dare _make me pull out embarassing memories of you that even _you _don't know."

"Actually, I would like to see those."

"You're not half-bad when you actually try." Nomi used his free hand to pinch Randy's cheek, causing the purple-haired teen to duck away from his hand, laughing.

"And you're not so half-uptight now that you've... _relieved some tension._"

Nomi blushed," That was a low blow, Randy! Cheater."

Randy kissed Nomi on his cheek, earning a few glares from others. "Of course I am. How do you think I win against McFist's robots?"

"I don't know. A sword. A suit. Amazing moves." Nomi listed. "It's very easy and simple, yet you make it hard."

Before Randy could reply, they arrived at the room number 232, which Nomi guessed was Jay's room. Silently, Randy opened the door, revealing a sunlit room. The only occupied bed was in the far corner, pressed against the wall, nearest to the window. It had the upper part risen, with a tray next to it. On it was a computer, an empty bag of chips, a half-empty glass of strawberry milk, and a stack of papers with a pen on it, writing on the papers beneth it. Next to that was a pair of glasses, folded neatly and honestly.

The girl in the bed had the blankets, which were a blue hue, folded up to her waist. Her hands were pale, and folded in her lap. The girl's face was turned away, allowing the boys to only see the back of her head. The long, black hair had blonde hair at the roots, and Nomi could see that she had dyed her hair before this illness swatted her down. he could see her bones prodding from her skin, and he squirmed. The girls fingers twitched, and she turned her face. Nomi blinked in surprise.

She had beautiful blue eyes, with a ring of rust color surrounding her pupil. She blinked long lashes at the two of them, licking her cupids bow lips. The sides curved into a smile, and she grinned, though Nomi could see it was pained. She moved one hand, reaching to them. Nomi could see that they didn't trust her with nail clippers, seems as how her nails were long. Her eyes landed on his, and her smile disappeared into a look of surprise.

"Randy, as good as it is to see you, who is this?" her voice was hoarse, as if she hadn't used it in a while.

Her voice snapped him out of his observing mode. "I am Nomi."

"He's my boyfriend, Jay. No need to worry."

Jay's eyes lit up. "You're gay?! The fangirls are going to love this!"

Randy shook his head. "What is it with people and my sexuality and relationships?!"

"You are an interesting person." Jay and Nomi said in usion.

"Hey, Nomi, come over here." Jay said, still holding out her hand.

Nomi complied, sitting in a chair next to the bed. "Yes, Jay?"

Jay smiled before taking Nomi's hands in hers. She stared into his eyes intently. "Nomi, you are a very lucky man. Remember, " she paused, hesitating, before she whispered," Don't. Hurt. Him. Please?"

And image of Randy looking hurt, and crying came into his mind, much like the night weeks ago, when Randy had proclaimed his love for Nomi. He shuddered, shaking his head.

"I swear." he said. "I wouldn't bear to hurt him."

Jay nodded. "You're a good one." she laid back,"Randy, I know you visite me all the time, sometimes, but you _definitly _need a reason this time."

"Why would I need a reason?" Randy said, a bit uncomfortably. "You know you're like a fun sister."

"Randy."

"Fine... I-I _may _have a solution to cure your cancer..."

"He means he does. But he needs _my _help to pull it off." Nomi said.

Jay suddenly sat up strait, dead serious. "_What did you say?_"

"We have a cure, Jay." Nomi said, patting her hand.

"...No, no, no, that's not possible! The doctors themselves said it wasn't possible! This isn't funny if you're playing a joke!" tears gathered in her eyes, her hands moving to her mouth and away from Nomi.

Her heart moniter began to beep faster and faster, and Jay hardly noticed as she pulled her hair and bite her lip. She evened out her breathing, calming herself some. She wiped her eyes, sighing.

"Jay, calm down!" Randy said, getting closer. "It's ture, and we can show you somehow... Nomi, I think this is where you come in."

Nomi smiled a bit, rolling his eyes while mouthing 'Stupid' to Jay, who smiled a bit and giggled. Randy stunned Nomi by suddenly pinching the sides of his neck, causing him to tense and flinch.

"Alright! Alright! Just let me go!"

"Cutest. Couple. Ever." Jay said, smiling widely.

"It all started a long time ago..." Nomi began his story, which was a long one, indeed.

***a _long _explination later***

"...So, this is the only way." Nomi finished to a wide-mouthed Jay.

"So, let me get this straight," Jay said, getting out of her shock. "You're the ninja, Randy, and Nomi, you're a book, sorry, _used to be _a book, that lead the ninja into victory?" she finished.

"Yes. And the way we can save you is that we trade places, you taking the place of me, and I will take your mortality."

Jay blinked. "And this is the only way? If I take your place, I would just stay with the Ninja and teach him, and _never _leave Norrisville?"

Nomi shook his head,"You can do whatever you want to, but you do have to be with the Ninja. Maybe you can even get him to do whatever you want."

"Whoa! I get to control the minds of Ninjas?!"

"No. I was joking. I dreamed, a few months ago, that Randy would be the Ninja to destroy the Sorcerer, but there still needs to be a line of Ninjas to protect Norrisville."

"And you're doing this to stay with him?"

"Yes."

A silence stretched out, going from five minutes to ten before a small whisper was heard,"I'll do it."

Nomi searched Jay's eyes. "Are you positive? This will change your appearance and mind quite a bit."

"I don't care. Don't you see, Nomi, I _want to live._ No matter the cost."

Nomi shared glances with Randy, who leaned on a wall, before taking Jays hands. "Don't tell anyone I didn't warn you."

Jay's eyes widened, and Randys did as well when he _saw _what was happening, while Jay _felt _what was happening. She felt all the knoladge, all the strength and wisdom, and all the powers, and imortality that was being sent into her mind and body. It was overloading, _too _much! She felt her mind numbing, her vision blackening at the edges. Randy was amazed at what he saw; Jay's blue eyes were changing! Her once blue eyes went to being a soft grey and a bright green. Then he saw that she was passing out. Her eyes rolled back into her head, and she released her grip on Nomi, falling back onto the bed. Then the heart moniter suddenly stopped, releasing a long, slow _bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

"What just happened?!" Randy cried out, racing over to Jay's side.

"This is a part of the ritual." Nomi whispered, head down.

Before another word was spoken, nurses and doctors filled the room, shouting and ordering others. Randy and Nomi were shoved into the waiting room. Randy couldn't help it; he felt empty, as if it were his fault that Jay was... no, he couldn't think this way. Nomi noticed his troubled look, and squeezed his hand. Randy looked up, asking with his eyes for a hug. Nomi consented, allowing himself to be pulled into a tight embrace as Randy cried.

***a few days later***

They waited at the moment, watching the still body that lay on the table. A blanket covered the still form up to it's chest, which was, like the rest of it's parts, was still. Randy and Nomi watched Jay's form, like they had done for the past three days in Randy's room. Nomi had said that it would be a long while, possibly a week. So they had taken her body(which Randy hadn't wanted to do), and placed her in his room. They had watched as her hair thickened and changed color.

Instead of the black-and-blonde hair color, it was black-and-red. The tips were curled, and it curled at her shoulders. It parted in the middle in the front, with two strands becoming very curled in both front and back down the sides of her face. Nomi had pushed her bangs back with a headband that he found somewhere, Randy didn't want to know where.

Her eyes had stayed the same as from when they changed, which they knew would have happened. Her skin became pale like the pages of the Nomicon, and she had not a flaw in it. She became regularly curved, and fit. But it was mentally that they were waiting for to still yet recover from, though the physical just finished yesterday.

Silence had overcome the boys since they body napping, which was really having been swapped with a clone Nomi made mentally before he had done the ritual. Now the parents had a body, but not the real one. It was sickening for Randy, but Nomi felt worse than Randy. Now, the couple leaned against each other, Nomi's eyes closed while Randy watched for even the _slightest _movement.

After about an hour, Randy noticed her graceful (another physical change) fingers twitching. Slight movements, but still moving. He tapped Nomi awake, pointing to Jay. Nomi's eyes widened, and he stared at Randy with wide eyes.

They watched as Jay groaned, then sat up, rubbing her head. Her mismatched eyes found Randy and Nomi, and she blinked in surprise. She tested her voice, then spoke.

"Di-Did it work? Th-the ritual?" she said.

"Yes. And not only that, but the book part of you made something for you." Nomi said, reaching for the package behind him.

Handing it to Jay, she took it. "The book part of me; it _made something for me?_"

Nomi nodded, then handed it to her. Taking the blanket with her, she went to the bathroom down the hall, and was gone for a while. When she came back, Nomi and Randy smiled in amazment.

She wore a full out body suit, much like the one Nomi used to wear. Only, hers had the _exact _rings and ninja head (which appeared to be removeable) on the front. Around her neck was a different symbol, not the Norisu symbol, but close. The Norisu symbol was on the headband, skirt, and right side of her arm on the suit. Ribbon-like patterns were on the leggings, and on the back (if they could see it) was three rings. She had a cape on, which went to the floor. It was pushed to the sides, the same design that was on her neck was on the bottom of the cape, in beautiful red thread. Soft grey thread made three half-circles all around, on a different piece of cloth, but still on the same artical. It was majestic, and amazing. Nomi smiled, watching as she oggled herself in the mirror in Randy's room.

"Jay-"

"I'm Miko now, like no'Mico'n. Only with a 'k'." She turned to face them,"If that's all right. I mean, new life, new name, right?"

"It's fine, Miko." Nomi smiled, as did Randy.

"Hey, at least you guys can be together, right?" Miko blushed. "I'll give you some alone time. I want an apple, all of a sudden."

She left before Nomi could protest, leaving him to be swept into Randy's arms, being pressed into a passionate kiss. He slightly moaned, pressing back. When Randy pulled away, he was slightly dizzy.

"That- was better than all the others." Nomi said, holding his head.

"Being mortal does that to you." Randy smirked, before bending for another kiss. "So does Miko know everything about ninjas?"

"Everything I know and knew." Nomi chuckled.

"Do you feel any different?"

"Nope. I just feel more emotions."

Nomi smiled, enjoying as he was French dipped into another kiss. An embarrassed cough came from the door, forcing them to part as they looked to Miko, who held a green apple. She was blushing, painting her porceline white skin with a red. She was smiling.

"I should have gotten a picture."

"Ahem, Miko! Fifteen more minutes?"

"Ohhh... See ya! I'm going to watch T.V. Though for some reason, I feel like I want to meditate..."

Curious look on her face, she left.

Nomi looked back to Randy,"Where were we?"

"I think here..."

Randy pressed his lips to Nomi's again, smiling this time. Nomi was surprised to admit it, but he _loved _being a mortal being.

**A/N: Soo? Didja like it? Oh well. COMMENT. I KNOW YOU WERE HERE. SMOKEBOMB.*disappears***


	5. Laser Hearts

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I wasn't interested in writing. But here's another story! Nomi's gonna be hit harder than Randy, seems as how Randy was half hit. Blah blah blah!

Randy Cunningham cursed as he was thrown into a building, his boyfriend, Nomi, splitting the robot that had thrown Randy in two with his kantana. With the robot destroyed, he thought it was over it. Nomi, that is. Little did he know that it was just the beginning.

****with McFist and Viceroy****

"So, how does my plan work again?" McFist asked Viceroy as the Ninja and his sidekick fought the mechanical bull. Not original, but still.

Viceroy rolled his eyes before answering. "_Your plan_ works by the laser on the bulls tail. If it shoots, anybody within twelve feet will begin to lust for the first person they see. Since no one is near the laser but the Ninja and his sidekick, they'll be so busy wanting each other, they'll fail when we spring the next attack."

"I'm glad I came up with that plan!"

Viceroy rolled his eyes as he heard this. Honestly, when was _he _going to get his recognition? He grimaced as he watched the bull be sliced in two on the screen, his boss turning to him with a look in his eyes.

"Your plan failed, Viceroy! _Again!_"

Oh, that's right. He only got recognition when the plan failed. As the two began to argue, scientist vs. boss, they didn't see the purple laser shoot at the only two people within twelve feet; Randy and Nomi.

****back with Randy and Nomi****

"Are you alright?" Nomi asked, helping Randy up.

"Fine. You?"

"Considerable."

Both boys laughed; they knew that Nomi was fine, due to his magical abilities. As they walked away from the wreckage a bit, they didn't notice the purple lasers darting for them, didn't feel them hit the two boys. Randy threw down his smokebomb, yelling out its name as he threw it down before grabbing Nomi by his waist and pulling him out of the red cloud before the crowd could gather.

Randy blushed. He was curious as to why, but he couldn't clue in on why. He had done this about a million times before, yet now felt different. Nomi felt this change too, though worse. He blushed and looked away, watching the shrinking crowd.

***back at the house***

Randy and Nomi sat at Randy's computer stand, Nomi hovering over him, very thankful for the fact that Randy couldn't see his blush, Randy reading the reviews about the bull and laughing about some that were cruedly made, and just plain mean against the bull.

"'A waste of materials, that's what I think about your bull, whoever made it.'" Randy read, laughing.

Nomi chuckled. "I must admit, some people here are very amusing."

Randy suddenly had the strangest urge to _kiss _Nomi, his laughter cutting off rather abruptly as he mused this over. Nomi, noticing his abrupt end of laughter, turned to him, willing the blush that he had worn earlier to keep down at the moment.

"Randy? Are you all right?"

Randy didn't miss a beat. He siezed Nomi by the sides of his face and pressed him into a fierce kiss. Nomi gasped, allowing Randy a chance to slip his tongue into Nomi's mouth. Nomi moaned into the kiss, something inside him flaring up as he pressed back. His hands moved so that they could clutch Randy's shoulders, Randy's arms wrapping around the red-head's waist. Nomi had the strongest desire to do anything he could to please Randy, who was easily winning dominence.

Nomi pushed Randy onto the couch that Randy had in his room, pressing a hot and sloppy kiss to Randy's lips as he yanked off the belt that Randy wore that day, tossing it hell-knows-where. His hand rubbed against a hardening buldge, causing Randy to moan loudly into Nomi's mouth. Nomi smiled, assured that he was on the right track. He unbottoned Randy's pants, yanking _them _off as well.

Randy was left in his boxars, but he hardly noticed this as the lasers power certainly was working, clouding his mind instead of his lust for Nomi. Nomi slid Randy's boxars away from his hard member blindly, his eyes closed and his lips preoccupied at the moment. Once he made sure that there was no more articals of clothing seperating him and his goal of pleasing Randy, he pulled away.

Randy watched him as he slid down, looking up at Randy with lusty, half-lidded eyes. As Nomi took him into his mouth, Randy threw his head back and moaned. Nomi twirled his tongue around the head, making hums of glee at his job of pleasing Randy. He rubbed the base, adding a bit to the pleasure. Randy moaned and thrusted his hips up, Nomi deactivating his gag reflex in time to make sure that he didn't choke. However, it did ensure that Nomi deep-throated Randy. Nomi placed his hands on Randy's hips and forced them down.

"F-Fuck, N-Nomi!" hissed Randy.

Nomi merely smirked as he pulled away for a half-second before he attached himself to Randy's balls, taking as much of them as he could into his mouth before he began to suck and lick. Randy moaned loudly, panting as he looked down at Nomi with his eyes at half-mast. Nomi released the part of Randy's balls with a loud _pop _before he went to the other part, treating it with the same treatment as the first part. When he was done with that, he released it, again with a loud _pop._

He returned his attention to the head, smirking as it twitched as he brought his hand up. Wrapping his fingers around the shaft, Nomi licked around the head's slit, before surprising Randy by dipping his tongue _into _the slit. Randy moaned again, and desperatly tried to buck his hips. It was no use; Nomi still pressed them down with one hand.

Nomi traced the large veins on the shaft, rubbing the base every now and then as he licked and sucked on the head. He even traced the small veins, causing Randy to groan and writher and pant. Without warning, Nomi moved his hand and deep throated Randy. He allowed Randy to buck his hips, deciding that Randy's had enough tourture/pleasure. Precum dribbled down the shaft when Nomi pulled away, and he gave Randy a _very _suggestive look as he licked away the precum.

It tastes salty, he thought, but it made Randy happy! I must continue!

Randy, however, had other ideas. He pulled Nomi to him, pressing him into a deep kiss as he pressed Nomi to the couch. As he pulled away, Nomi had a dreamy look on his face. Randy tugged off Nomi's pants, then his boxars. They joined the other articals of clothing that were nearby. Randy tapped three fingers to Nomi's mouth, who quickly began to suck on them. His fingers twirled around the digits, coating them. All the while, he looked up at Randy with an innocent, yet dirty, look, which ultimatly turned Randy on.

Taking his fingers back, Randy placed a digit to Nomi's entrance. Randy looked at Nomi, who lay beneath Randy. His cheeks were red, his eyes glased. Quickly, Randy thrust a digit into Nomi. The red-head flushed slightly harder, groaning and pressing back onto the finger. Randy took this as a good sign and inserted another finger, his fingers quickly finding the bundle of nerves that had Nomi crying out Randy's name and arching into him. He lets out pants, falling back onto the couch. Randy made a scissoring motion, stretching Nomi out.

Randy finally added the third finger, causing Nomi to moan out loudly. Randy leaned down and pressed a feverent kiss to Nomi's lips. Nomi pressed back, wrapping his arms around Randy's neck. Randy nipped at Nomi's bottom lip, making Nomi smile a bit. While he was distracted, Randy alined himself to Nomi's entrance and thrust in. Nomi let out a small scream. The red-head panted as his back was pressed firmly against the couch. Randy took Nomi's legs and wrapped them around his waist, raising his lower half above the couch.

"M-m-move, R-R-Randy." Nomi studdered out.

"No problem."

Randy pulled out before slamming back in, earning a surprised yelp from Nomi as Randy hit his prostate dead-on. Randy's thrusts grew a bit faster, causing Nomi to let out loud and long moans.

Nomi was in pure bliss as he kept seeing stars. He knew that he was pleasing Randy because he kept hearing Randy's own moans. Randy was amazed at how tight Nomi was, how warm and slick. Then again, that could have been because of the spit that acted as a lubricant. With every thrust, Nomi kept getting looser, possibly relaxing more and more or just getting slick enough for Randy to move freely.

Randy moved so that Nomi sat on his lap, Randy's dick still thrusting. With Nomi facing him, Randy pressed a hard and passionate kiss to Nomi's lip. Nomi pressed back harder, them making out hotly as Randy thrusted harshly. Randy felt a knot in his stomach, tightning with every thrust. Nomi felt it too, whining. Randy needed to please Nomi, so he brought his hand up to pump Nomi. He did what Nomi had done, but instead of his tongue, he used his hand. Tracing the veins, pleasing the head.

The coil spring-like tightning in their stomachs became too much to bear, and they both came. Nomi felt a warmth inside him, and he knew he had pleased Randy. Knowing this, he closed his eyes and fell forward, falling asleep when his head hit Randy's chest. Randy pulled himself out, laying Nomi beside him as he closed his eyes. Wrapping his arms around Nomi's waist, he pulled the red-head nearer to him as he fell asleep.

***a few hours later***

Nomi felt sore. Blinking his eyes open, he saw Randy next to him. This wasn't irregular; Randy usually had a nightmare and climbed into Nomi's bed. But they weren't on his bed, he quickly realized. They were on the couch, with no clothes, covered in cum and sweat. Nomi screamed, falling off of the bed as he pushed himself away. Randy bolted upright. What happened? Was his first thought.

Nomi had covered himself as best as he could with a nearby blanket, blushingly wrapping it around his waist.

"What happened?!" He demanded.

"I don't know! " Randy cried out,"I only remember reading the reviews, and then nothing!"

Nomi bit his lip, his brows furrowed. Then he remembered _everything._

_Randy kissing him._

_Him giving Randy a blow job._

_Wanting to please Randy as if the world would end if he didn't._

_Kissing him._

_Randy preping him for sex._

_Randy's thrusts._

_The pain, then the pleasure._

_Randy giving Nomi a hand job as he fucked him._

_Randy and Nomi cumming, before Nomi passed out._

**His blush rapidly covered his face, and he watched as Randy remembered, too. When Randy snapped out of his trance, he looked to Nomi and blushed, covering himself with his hands. Nomi was still slightly in shock at the fact that he had lost his virginity, and to Randy. Yes, he loved him, but he was going to have to leave, which was going to make this harder to brush off as usual.**

He quickly got up and grabbed some clothes, rushing to the bathroom as he closed the door and locked it. Rubbing his eyes, he ran the shower. He felt dirty, inside and out. But then he thought of the things he had been shown to him, and he blushed, smiling. He wanted to do that again, if he could, he thought as the warm water trailed over his shoulders. Getting out, he saw that Randy had dressed himself, looking guilty. At Nomi's bare footsteps, he looked up. He got up and began to apologize.

"Nomi, I am _so sorry _about what happened! I don't know what came over me, and I know it was your first time, and-"

Nomi got Randy to shut up by kissing him. Randy was surprised, to say in the least. He thought Nomi would have knocked him out by now! Closing his eyes, he pressed back, but with boundaries withing his mind. He didn't want what had happened to happen again, just in case. Nomi pulled away, and Randy let him.

"You don't have to be sorry," he said,"because I think we both know who was behind what happened."

"McFist and Vicroy." They said at the same time.

A small smile tugged at the boys' lips. Randy spoke, breaking the silence.

"Well, I still feel bad, I mean-"

"I know. But the only thing you can do for me is to act like it never happened." Nomi replied, wrapping Randy's arm around his shoulders and smilingnup at Randy, whom smiled back and kissed Nomi.


End file.
